A Friend of Yours is a Friend of Mine
by Skyward-Girl
Summary: Post LotR, Gimli decides to accompany Legolas back to his homeland of Mirkwood. On their way they meet up with Legolas's closest and oldest friend Hirillenn. All ends up not well for the elven prince, so join Hirillenn and Gimli beginning their newly found friendship, and Legolas with her developing the already existing one into something much more. Rating may move up!
1. First Introductions

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so please be nice! This story is going to be revolving around Legolas(my favorite elf), Gimli, and my OC Hirillenn. Don't worry, it's not one of those typical OCs where all she does is get angsty and be saved by everyone xD. I've tried to make it different! Please, give it a try! And let me know of any mistakes you see, which i'm sure there are lots. Criticism is greatly encouraged and welcomed xD. I would love to hear any writing tips you guys have as well. Thank you so much! **

"Legolas, are you sure I'll, uhh, be... okay entering the kingdom...?" Gimli asked unsure of himself, avoiding all eye contact with his elven companion, kicking tree roots nervously as they walked through the dark forest. Legolas gave a short laugh, and looked down at his friend with a false shocked expression.

"Is Gimli the Dwarf," Legolas said with awe," Son of Gloin, one of the thirteen members of Thorin Oakenshield's company, and line of Durin, worried about a bunch of elves?" He laughed. Gimli shot him an evil glare.

"Don't push me laddie, you know what I meant..." The dwarf said with clenched teeth. Legolas' expression softened, but didn't make eye contact with the dwarf.

"You'll be fine Gimli, trust me." He smiled down.

"What about your father-" Gimli was cut off. Legolas glared forward into the trees and tightened up his expression.

"I do not care what my father, or any other elf for that matter thinks. You are my friend and they will respect that if they want to or not..," Legolas said harshly. Gimli swallowed unconsciously, Legolas heard and looked down. He gave a short laugh.

"Gimli you will be fine no one will harm you." He smiled down, then smirked "Besides, even if they tried, I'm sure once you're done with them they wouldn't think twice."

Gimli gave a short hearty laugh, letting most of his stress out with it. "You got that right elf." Gimli said with humour. Legolas smiled down at his dwarf friend, falling into a comfortable silence as the two made their way through Mirkwood. The only sound heard were heavy steps of the dwarf, and odd creak of a tree.  
>Legolas took note that the sickness over the forest seemed lessened, and associated it with the destruction of the one ring. It brought him even more joy, to know that his father's realm may finally return to its original glory of Greenwood the Great. A snapped twig, coming not from Gimli, broke his chain of thought, and he stuck an arm out to half the dwarf.<br>Gimli looked up at the elf Prince, and was about to speak his concerns the puzzled look on the elf's face turned into a giant smile.

"Hirillenn?" Legolas shouted and ran forward a few steps. Gimli stood still, completely oblivious as to what was going on with the elf. He watched from behind.

"Legolas?!" A female voice shouted back. Gimli heard a few branch cracks before a tall elven girl appeared out of the foliage. Gimli crooked his head from a few feet behind Legolas, trying to get a good look at the she-elf. He visibly tensed up, not knowing what to expect but didn't voice his concern.  
>The girl had long, brown, curled hair tied almost identically as Legolas's was behind her long face. Her eyes a dull shade of, blue. She was not overly feminine, as were Galadriel and Arwen, being known for their beauty. This elf had a tough stature, and a warriors face giving her a different kind of natural beauty Gimli couldn't describe. Though she paled in comparison to the Lady of Lorien herself in his eyes, but it made her no less striking.<p>

"Gwannas lû and Legolas!(Much time has passed, Legolas!" She exclaimed softly. He gave her a warm smile. Although Gimli couldn't understand what she had said, he could tell by their stances that they have long been good friends, possible even more. She smiled back, and placed her left hand on his shoulder, gripping it tight. Legolas did he same thing. Gimli noted it was the same greeting Legolas have given Haldir at Helms Deep.

"Mae g'ovannen Hirillenn." He said softly, lowering his hand. Many other elves stepped into the clearing, must have been a guard.

"Lend and?(Long journey?)" She asked with a short laugh. Legolas looked around at the rest of the troop, not hearing his friends words, too happy seeing some more fellow faces. He turned around, and noticed something he had forgotten for the last minute. Or rather someone, Gimli! Few of the elves had bows aimed at the dwarfs head, and the dwarf armed with his axe.

"Put down your bows my kin, this is Gimli, elvellon!" Legolas exclaimed and motioned for them to lower their weapons. Many of the elves gave him a weird eye, and the only she-elf craned her neck to look over from behind Legolas, her brow furrowing slightly but then returned to her stoic face once more.

"As the prince commands." A male elf said, and motioned for the others to lower their weapons. They hesitantly complied. Gimli had never seen Mirkwood elves, save Legolas, before so he was unsure of what to think, and if to lower his guard.

All of the troop garbed in dark greens, browns, blacks and some dark yellows and reds to blend in with the forest. Despite being wood elves, nice and cherry, one with nature as the title would describe, appeared the complete opposite. Cold, cool and camouflage. Very unwelcoming thought Gimli, remembering his father's words describing the Mirkwood elves, "Less wise, more dangerous" it sent a shiver down his spine. Legolas broke his thoughts.

"Gimli, you must lower your axe, no harm will come unto you." Legolas said. Gimli eyed him suspiciously, but lowered his axe trusting his elf friend.

"We are short while from the gates, are we not, Ainurôn?" Legolas asked in common tongue, looking up from the dwarf to a tall, dark haired elf, presumably the captain.

"We should be there by nightfall my prince, your father will be joyed to know of your safe return. And about meeting Gimli, elvellon as you called him..." Ainurôn trailed off with a sour tongue, Legolas eyed him harshly. The dark haired elf sighed.

"It has been long Legolas, but it's good to have you back." He spoke with a short smile as he turned away and spoke to the rest of the guard in his native tongue. The guards turned simultaneously, and began to walk forward, past Legolas and Gimli, heading to their behind. Legolas turned around, all but one elf marched.

His she-elf friend.

While Legolas turned around to begin the walk home, her back was to him, showing her waist length hair. Curls all different sizes and lengths, quite unusual for an elf. She turned around to face Legolas. A small smile touched her lips.

"It's nice to see you once more Legolas, you have been missed." She spoke in elvish. He smiled back, and began walking, Gimli following shortly behind. Legolas kept pace with her. After a few moments Legolas turned back.

"Hirillenn, I would like to introduce you to Gimli. He has been my friend throughout this journey, a loyal and trustworthy one at that." He spoke in elvish, still walking.

The she-elf looked down at Gimli. She smiled, and bent over slightly to make better eye contact.

"Hello Gimli, forgive me, I know... little of your...tongue...I am called Hirillenn. You may name me friend, for any friend of Legolas is friend of mine. " She said nervously, with a strong accent Gimli hadn't heard before. Mustn't be used to speaking much Westron. He didn't mind though, he thought she was kind. He looked into her blue, grey eyes.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady, to meet another true friend of Legolas." He smiled back to her. She looked worried. Why was she nervous?  
>Her eyes darted to Legolas, he chuckled at her expression. He translated quickly.<p>

"Ohh, beg my pardon, elvellon... still, umm... learning...?" She looked to Legolas for confirmation. He nodded to her slightly and she let a smile graze her lips.

"Your english has much since we last spoke Hirillenn." The prince said to her. She looked away for a second, processing the words in her mind, making sure she understood them.

"Thank you Legolas," she said without making eye contact, just staring ahead into the forest, "with Gimli here..." She trailed off, thinking of how to word what was coming next, "I will... work lot more on studies...?" She questioned. Gimli gave a smile. "Close enough!" Legolas laughed. She looked down sharply at the floor embarrassed.

"I apologize, I can not speak Westron very good. " Gimli gave a short shocked expression.

"None sense lass, I appreciate your attitude, and you're doing absolutely fine." He laughed a bit, she looked over slightly, and nodded in approval. Still a little unsure of herself, but took the complement with hesitation nonetheless. Gimli looked forward once more.

"While I'm here, I could also aid you a bit in your studies, if need be. " Gimli offered. She looked ahead puzzled once more, him feeling a bit bad. She turned to Legolas, he need not look to her face, for he knew what she hoped for. He translated quickly, and her eyes lit up temporarily.

"I would very much appreciate that, elvellon-" She cut herself off, sticking her right arm out halting her friends.

"Daro! Ehh.. Stop...!" She whispered the last part. They heard Ainurôn, the captain of the guard shout the same command in elvish a second after she. Her and

Legolas both put hand on weapon. The commander rushed to the back of the group, where the prince was. Gimli looked up to the commander.

"Legolas a group of spiders approaches from the east, we must fight, there is no appropriate direction for retreat. They will be upon on in few minutes. Prepare for attack." the commander spoke in elvish. Gimli, although picked up a few of the words, didn't understand it all, but saw the urgency on the older elf's face and had an idea of their situation.

"Spiders, Gimli, upon us soon." Legolas spoke, arming his bow. "Follow me, we must take some sort of cover. " Legolas began to run out of the small clearing they had been in, to behind a large, very thick old pine that rested in the forest. They could see other elves of the troop skillfully climbing the trees and ducking into bushes. Their clothing excellently camouflaging them with the forest.

As they were running Gimli spoke somewhat quietly, "Hah! A fight, it's been too long dear friend! May the best dwarf win!"

Legolas's eyes went wide, even Hirillenn caught on to a part of it and looked surprised.

"No Gimli, no counting, you've never fought these spiders before. Legolas said, as they took cover behind the tree.

"Legolas, I am going to climb up, for better view. Don't worry, I will not... Stray..." Hirillenn whispered. The prince gave her a nod of approval. She skillfully jumped and climbed the tree, limbs moving gracefully as she pulled herself up quickly on its large branches and in seconds was out of sight. Legolas turned back to Gimli.

"These spiders are large, triple the size of any Uruk-Hai you have fought, and their venom very dangerous. Being infected with only one small bit is enough to bed a man for at most a week. Be careful, Gimli son of Gloin, and do not bother counting kills, you will need to focus on more important matters while dealing with these horrid creatures."

**A/N: So yeah! Chapter 1! Pretty crappy ending! Also, before you leave please read this! Although I have a few ideas on how this story can go, I want your input as well! So let me know of any ideas you have for the story and how you want it to progress! I will try to incorporate as many fan ideas as possible if I think they cold work! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and don't worry, I know this chapter may have been boring but there will be more to come. There will be an eventual romance between Hirillenn and Legolas, so I hope you stay tuned! The elvish in this chapter was a bit weird, I couldn't find translations for what I wanted to say. Reviews are much appreciated! See you later!**


	2. Worries

**A/N : Hello! Here is chapter two! I'm very happy with the follows and reviews I got! I didn't expect to get any, so it really inspires me to know you all like it!Once again, let me know of any ideas you have, or anything you want to happen in the story! I would love to incorporate an ideas! There are a few chapters planned out from here on but other than that I don't know where the story will go, so let me know of ideas you have :D Anyways, please review! Hope you like it! :)**

**I also made the format and spacing better for this chapter thanks to one of the reviewers, thank you!**

All was silent for the following moments as the elves stayed hidden throughout the numerous trees of Mirkwood. Gimli kneeled, axe in hand, waiting soundlessly for the approaching foes. He knew not what to expect, but with the warning Legolas gave him there was a bit of fear trying to overtake his anxiousness for a fight. The dwarf turned to his elvish friend. Legolas peered into the forest ahead from behind the tree they were kneeling. His eyes slightly squinted searching for any sort of small movement. Gimli turned his head to the forest floor, his knees were starting to get sore, he didn't like all this waiting he wanted to just spring up and charge. He looked up and turned to Legolas, mouth open about to speak his thoughts. Before Gimli got a chance to speak, Legolas stuck his arm out, Gimli instantly shut his mouth.

"Can you hear them, Gimli?" The elf prince whispered. Legolas cautiously lowered his arm and pointed it forward.

Gimli looked to where the elf pointed. He heard nothing. The dwarf was about to reply, but a loud, distant crack broke his thoughts. His head shot up quickly, in time for a small piece of bark to fall and hit his nose. He turned his head up even more, and was almost face to face with the she elf. Hirillenn hung few feet above him on a thick, sturdy branch. Both legs and one arm wrapped around it, with her remaining arm holding back her long hair. Gimli almost jumped back, she made not a single noise. He looked to Legolas, he was looking at her already. Damn those elves and their excellent hearing!

"Legolas...spiders approach soon, be cautious friends." She said to the friends. She swung up onto the branch so she kneeled on it, and retreated to her left into the path of leaves on the tree.

Gimli could hear the spiders closer, hear the quick patters of their feet and their high pitched screeches gaining on them. The spiders are now in visible view, most of them on the cluttered forest floor, while some whipped through the trees shaking branches as they went. Gimli's grip on his axe tightened, and Legolas slowly reached back into his quiver, now in hand.

Spiders now cluttered the clearing the guard had been in minutes before. The dwarf knew it was time to attack soon. Legolas saw the anxious dwarf, and whispered,

"Soon Gimli, on my command you go"

The spiders were within a few yards now. The dwarf turned to the elf.

"Now!" The prince shouted as he leaped swiftly from behind the tree. In a split second the elf notched an arrow and it hit the spider right between its eyes. Many other elves around them sprung out, some with their forest daggers, some swords and majority bows. These elves were very experienced.

Gimli jumped out from behind the tree, axe in hand and ready to swing. The dwarf now realized their massive size. At least triple his height, and double that for width! But nothing could intimidate the dwarf! He brought his axe back, ready to swing at a spider charging towards him, feet scrambling, piercers out and ready to kill, right when an arrow struck it in the eye, and soon to follow the mouth. The spider fell heavily towards Gimli's feet. The dwarf looked behind, only to notice the she-elf jump from her branch and land in front. Curly hair spinning around her as she flipped off gracefully.

"Hey! That one counts as mine!" The dwarf shouted. She looked behind her, and smiled briefly before turning back around, sheathing her bow and whipping out her daggers.

Gimli found an opening in the group of elves fighting around him. Many spiders lay already dead, camouflaging in with the forest floor, but many more still coming.

The dwarf wanted in on this!

Many elves surrounded him on both sides, swiftly and quickly dodging blows and releasing arrows. Gimli noticed a spider approaching from his right, so he took his chance before any other elf could take it from him.

The dwarf ran at the spider, axe out and ready to swing. The spider flared it's pincers, and lifted its two front legs, ready to attack. Gimli pulled back his axe, and the heavily, swimming forward.

He chopped two of the spiders right front legs off, and somehow managed to duck under the massive beast as it plummeted towards him. The spider landed heaving on the ground a few feet behind the dwarf. Gimli jumped up from his knees and spin around to face it once more. Spinning his axe in his hand while doing so. The spiders legs were flailing around as it tried to get up, looking disoriented. The beast finally got himself up, and turned around to the dwarf and hissed.

Gimli now had his back to the open forest, looking straight into the eyes of the spider. Green liquid was oozing out of the spiders wounds, but Gimli didn't pay any mind. He just focused on killing the beast. The dwarf charges at the spider once more, and tight when he and the spider were about to collide he slid under it.

The spider ran by with ease, head somewhat pointed down as it ran over the dwarf.

A grunt of pain was heard, and from inside the mass of elves and spiders Legolas looked up recognizing the voice quickly. He dispatched the spider he fought and ran to where he heard the grunt from. Then the elf saw.

The dwarf was on his back, clutching his stomach, trying to get up as the spider he was fighting slowly turned around to face him. Legolas took note of its two missing limbs.

"Gimli!" The elf shouted, but the dwarf didn't hear. The spider walked slowly to Gimli, seeming to suspend the obvious downfall the the dwarf would meet. Legolas ran through the mass of fighting frantically trying to get to his friend in time.

The troop commander, Ainurôn, heard Legolas' call, and looked over to see the elf running through the other elves into the open. He himself couldn't afford to go after the prince, he needed to stay with his troops. Ainurôn shouted to his closest guard member.

"Hirillenn!" The captain shouted . The she elf looked over, all the while with knives up defending off a spider. "Follow Legolas, he runs to the dwarf in the clearing, protect him with your life!" He spoke in elvish, and made sure to point in the direction of the prince.

Hirillenn looked to where he pointed, noticing Legolas dodge past another elf in the direction of the dwarf. She turned back and nodded. "I will." The girl replied in the same tongue, stabbed the spider she fought, and ran in the direction of the prince.

Legolas somersaulted out of the clearing, pushing homely off the ground quickly and grabbing an arrow. The elf drew back his bow and released it in the direction of the spider. He hit it square in the eye. Legolas ran to his dwarven friend. Crashing to his knees.

"Gimli, how fare you?" The prince asked quickly, gripping his friends arm. The dwarf shook his head and looked up.

"Ohh, Legolas! Don't worry about me, just winded is all." Gimli strained to say, beathing heavily to get air back in his system. He took many deep breaths. The elf stood up, and put out his arm to the dwarf. Gimli waved him off, he could get up on his own. The dwarf rolled over onto his back, pushing on his arms to lift up his small body. Legolas watched him carefully, trying to notice any injuries. A shout took him from his thoughts.

"Legolas! Behind you!" He heard Hirillenn shout in elvish. He looked up and saw her rushing towards him, still somewhat far away, for he and Gimli were a ways away from the main battle. The elf spun around, only to be in the direct path of a large spider coming straight for him. It was too late to move.

Legolas was hit backwards with the force of the massive creature, his head slamming again the forest floor and bow flying out of arms reach. He struggled to get up as the spider turned around. Before Legolas could even try moving the spider was on him once more. The elf strained to move his body to fight off the beast. It's legs flying in every possible direction and abdomen whipping around as well. Legolas leaned up and reached for his knives, but they were not on his back.

They must have also been flung to the side in his fall. The elf started to panic. He slammed his hands up against the spiders abdomen to avoid being stung. He pushed it to the side. The spider turned around still over top of him, and before Legolas could move, the spider jammed one of its legs into the elf's chest. He gave a weak cry of pain, and his body tensed, right as the spider collapsed to his side, with three arrows protruding from its head.

The elf was in a daze, eyes unfocused. Though his blurred vision he saw Hirillenn crash to her knees by his side. The dwarf coming into vision soon after. The she-elf grabbed his head.

"Legolas...!" She shouted while grasping his head. She moved so she was more in his sight.

The prince blinked a few times, eyes gaining more of their clarity. He tried sitting up, but winced in pain.

"No Legolas, you are badly wounded," She said in her native tongue, laying a hand on his upper chest avoiding the wound. Gimli was staring down at the elf, putting his weight on his axe, looking scared.

It turned out the spider had jammed it's leg down into the prince's lower rib cage. Blood began to seep through his green tunic. Hirillenn looked up from the prince, and noticed that all the spiders had been killed, but it was no time for rejoice.

"Ainurôn!" She shouted, out of the elves jumped the older elf, brown hair flying behind him, bow still in arm. He rushed over quickly and bent down by the prince.

"What happened?!" The commander shouted in Westron as he knelt down next to Legolas, peeling up his torn tunic to view the wound.

It took Hirillenn a few seconds to process what he has said, but she understood.

"Was fighting spider...couldn't get to him in..time." She exhaled, breathing deeply. Ainurôn eyed her meanly.

"I told you to protect him." He stated harshly, she winced at his words, and looked away. Gimli noticed.

"I know..." She said sadly, then turning her head down to the prince. Legolas was looking up, his eyes slowly turning to the commander, he opened his mouth the speak, but his body went limp, eyes closing and hand dropping.

Hirillenn's eyes went wide, she moved from his head to his torso, and lifted his blood soaked tunic. Gimli following her movements, keeling down on the other side of the prince, same side as the elven guard captain.

The wound was fairly deep from what she saw, and with the bumps on his skin she noticed he had cracked ribs. She looked up at the commander with eyes wide. Gimli saw her face.

"Wha-what is it?" The dwarf shouted frantically, he was useless as determining wounds. At this point the other members of the elves guard made their way closer, noticing the fallen prince.

"At least two of his ribs are cracked, and the wound is fairly deep. He needs bandages now!" She shouted in elvish after a few seconds, she knew not all the words for the dwarfs native tongue. Ainurôn nodded and turned to his guard of elves, all breathing heavily.

"Bring bandages, a water skin and form the stretcher! Alros, Ithion, and Bregen run back to the kingdom and make sure they have healers waiting at the gates, we won't be long behind." The captain shouted. The three elves complied, all nodding simultaneously and running to where they needed to go. The dwarf still kneeling by his friends side, head bobbing everywhere frantically, eyes wide. He slammed his hands down to the floor.

"What are you saying?!" The dwarf shouted. Ainurôn glanced over, looking irritated. The dwarf stared back with eyes wide, and eye brows stern displaying his anger. He was fed up with these elves!

"Legolas' wound is deep dwarf, and his ribs may be cracked. We must bind the wounds so I suggest you stay out of our way." Ainurôn spoke, not being as generous now that the prince couldn't hear. Gimli made some sort of growl noise back, and opened his mouth to speak.

"This elf is my friend, and I will stay by his side." He stated just as the other elves arrived with the supplies. They handed them down to their captain, and to Hirillenn. Another elf healer came and kneeled down. The healer had long, very dark brown hair let loose around his face. He motioned for Hirillenn to move aside, she was no expert healer.

While Gimli and Ainurôn spoke earlier the she elf had cut off Legolas' tunic to began to wipe off some of the blood that was pooling up. She pressed her hands to the wound and kept pressure until the healer came. She moved aside and let Nestor take her place. Hirillenn was handed the bandages from an elf, and Ainurôn the water flask. In the background some of the other elves were tying wood and cloth together for the stretcher. All working quickly and frantically worried for their prince. Gimli stood nearby, watching sadly ignoring that he was told to leave.

Nestor, the healer, inspected the injury. The skin around the wound was all torn up due to the rough shell of the spider. It was a very hard hit. Nestor took one of the few rags he carried in his hand.

"Hirillenn, I'm going to need you to keep pressure on most of the wound while i clean it up quickly. Move your hands when I tell you to." The healer ordered still in elven tongue, she nodded.

He began to soak up all the blood from Legolas' wound, the rag being drenched quickly. All elves who stood around were quiet and tense, worried for the life of their prince.

"Move them down Hirillenn." Nestor said, she complied quickly. Most of the wound was clear of the masses of blood but more was pooling up. Gimli turned around and stomped angrily, they still spike in a different tongue.

"What are you saying?!" The dwarf shouted, but he was ignored.

"Water skin Ainurôn! I must clean the wound fast." The healer yelled, and the captain of the guard handed him the water. Nestor quickly poured some on the rags.

"Lift your hands up Hirilenn, and be ready with the bandages." The she elf nodded and lifter her hands, wiping them on her dark pants and reaching to her left to grab the bandages she placed beside her. Gimli gave a grunt of frustration, for the elves were still speaking in a foreign tongue to him. Hirillenn felt bad but now was not the time for apologies. The prince's life was at stake.

She held the bandages in hand and turned back to Nestor. The wound shone with the water that had just cleaned it, all the older blood wiped away, but more new blood seeped through once more.  
>Hirillenn's heart sank, she was very worried for his life, especially with the prince being unconscious, now a common thing to happen to an elf. It's why the healer was working so quickly.<p>

"Hirillenn, I need you to keep his torso elevated while I wrap the bandages." Nestor ordered to her, he turned his head to the rest of the elven guard, "Bring over the stretcher. Once we bind the wound, we will lift him onto it." The guard complied, and two elves from behind walked through with the platform, the elves in front stepping out of their way without even looking back.

"Lift now Hirillenn!" He shouted, and she carefully, and quickly moved her hands under his lower back and lifted. Nestor bent over and spun the bandage around the prince's mid section twice before running out of bandage. He took a small clasp he had in his bag and tied the bandage on.

"Bring the stretcher over!" Nestor commanded the elves. They brought it to the opposite side that Hirillenn and Nestor kneeled at, causing Ainurôn to move out of the way, and stand next to Gimli.

Nestor placed his hands under Legolas' shoulder and one arm to support his head. "Hirillenn, support his torso, and Ainurôn-" he was cut off.

"Gimli, grab his...legs!" The she elf interrupted the healer in Westron, wanting to give Gimli some sort of involvement. The dwarf's head quickly shot to her, eyes wide, but he immediately went to the feet of Legolas, kneeled, and grabbed both of them. He figured out what was going on.

Ainurôn grunted, and stepped back angrily, not happy a dwarf was doing his job, but he didn't want to create any arguments at the moment, so he complied with the order.

"On three we lift." Said Nestor, in common tongue, Gimli smirked, finally the elf healer spoke words he could understand.

"One," he said, adjusting his position slightly getting ready to lift the prince. Hirillenn did the same thing, and Gimli tilted his head down, eye brows stern.

"Two..."

"Three!" He ordered. All three of the warriors lifted the body. Legolas was fairly light, so it was no trouble at all to lift him. In a matter of seconds the had the blonde elf laying, motionless on the wooden stretcher. Blood began to seep through the white bandages once more. They had to get back quickly.

Elves of the guard carefully strapped Legolas onto the stretcher, and got into positions to carry it. Four elves carried the stretcher, two at the front and two at the back. Brown haired ones grabbed the two handles at the back, near Legolas' feet. One black haired, and dirty blonde haired one had the two handles at the prince's head.

Ainurôn stepped forward. "Everyone needs to run back to the palace. I will be at the front, keeping pace, Nestor if you could stay in the middle near the prince, that would be ideal. All others, form rings around Legolas for protection. We must rush him back he is badly injured." He spoke in Westron.

All elves nodded and began to run, Ainurôn leading the way. It was a few hours back to walk, but just over one to run back to the kingdom of Mirkwood.

Hirillenn began to run but stopped. The dwarf! Could he keep pace?! She let the other elves run past her and glanced at the prince as they ran by. His eyes were still shut and was as lifeless as ever. He had lost a lot of blood, she feared for his well being. Could he withstand the next hour?! Will they meet up with another group of spiders, or orcs?! She pushed those thoughts from her head, she could not afford to think of that at the time.

Once all the elves had passed her, Hirillenn looked back and found the dwarf. He was standing on a root protruding from the forest floor, with his head pointed down sadly. She made her way over to him.

"Gimli." She said. The dwarf raised his head slowly. He jumped down from the root with a thud and walked over to the elven girl.

"Sorry Gimli, for...not..speaking Westron...earlier." She said quietly, bending over, resting her hands on her knees. The dwarf looked up to her face. "I did not mean for you...not understand...?" He nodded at her, and walked past a bit, in the direction of the troop of elves. She stood up and walked behind him.

"The elves run to bring Legolas home. He is injured. I not want you get lost, I will stick with you. " the elven girl stated as she walked past the dwarf, her brows curls swaying at her back as she walked. Gimli was surprised at this.

Why was this elven girl looking out for him when none of the others did? Why did she care if he possibly couldn't keep up, or if he got lost in the forest trying to follow the elves? He furrowed his brows in confusion, but complied with her nonetheless.

"Thank you lass, for I not know the correct paths to take. " He smiled to her, she tilted her head back, and her mouth twitched up a bit. "And I should be able to keep pace, this dwarf is a tougher one, and will not give up so easily. Besides, I've run much father." He laughed, remembering their journey across the planes of Rohan in search of the hobbits.

Hirillenn looked forwards once more, "I know not what you refer to dwarf, but I expect to find out soon. Come, we must catch up! It is an hours run!" She spoke, waiting for the dwarf to catch up behind her. They both began to run, Gimli keeping pace at the she elf's right side. Not even a minute into their run, Gimli heard a gasp, he looked up to the elven girl.

"Gimli, wait one moment, I...forgot something..." She trailed off as she turned around quickly and sprinted back to the clearing where they had fought. Gimli was left in confusion, his brow furrowed as he watched her sprint away.

The dwarf could see the clearing from where he stood, and he saw Hirillenn bend down to grab something, but he knew not what. She placed whatever she had grabbed into her small pack on her left hip, and then quickly ran forward a few more steps to pick up something else. The put it on her back, then sprinted quickly back to Gimli.

"Forgive me, dwarf friend! But I had to...grab... something!" She stated quickly, as she began to run again in the direction of the palace. Gimli caught up to her.

"What was that?" He asked between breaths. He looked up at her, but she as looking in the opposite direction.

"The prince's weapons" Hirillenn stated smoothly, looking down, somewhat awkwardly. "I know he treasures his knives and bow, couldn't not leave it there and forget. Had to grab." She stated.

Gimli smiled, still looking up, bearing teeth. The prince would admire her loyalty, and kindness, the dwarf thought. He looked forward once more. Gimli liked this elf, she was quiet, and he could tell somewhat shy, but very kind. He could tell that they would get along.

Legolas picks good friends, the dwarf thought, laughing to himself.

His thoughts trailed off in many directions as the elf and the dwarf ran. One of many being, "I hope Legolas will survive the oncoming hours."


End file.
